1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile testing, and more particularly to computer-controlled robotic mileage accumulator testing devices.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
New models of vehicles are thoroughly tested by manufacturers at proving grounds and on mileage accumulating dynamometers prior to marketing the vehicles. Indeed, vehicle models that have been marketed for some time often undergo continued testing. Such testing includes prolonged operation of test vehicles around a test track or on a dynamometer, to determine the vehicle's operational fitness. Since the advantages of vehicle testing in ensuring safe, satisfactory vehicles has long been recognized, vehicle testing has become a necessary part of vehicle development. It can be readily appreciated, however, that using human drivers to test drive vehicles hundreds of thousands of miles is economically costly for manufacturers, and physically demanding on the drivers.
More and more, manufacturers are using computer-controlled robotic devices for testing vehicles. Therefore, test costs are significantly reduced and test driver fatigue and discomfort are eliminated. The present invention provides a column shift adapter for a robotic test driving mechanism which is designed to mount to the shift lever of a vehicle. The shift adapter includes a base plate having a pair of elongated slots. A first clamp block is adjustably mounted to the base plate for adjustably sliding engagement with the pair of elongated slots and includes an upper and a lower block portion pivotally connected to one another. A second clamp block is adjustably mounted to the base plate for adjustable sliding engagement with the pair of elongated slots and also includes an upper and a lower block portion connected to one another. An arm mounting block is securely fastened to the base plate and includes a fastener member attached to the arm mounting block which is adapted to be mounted to an elongated shift arm of the robotic test driving mechanism.
The column shift adapter is mounted on the end of the elongated shift arm having a longitudinally extending elongated slot. The shift actuator device adjustably engages the elongated slot of the shift arm so that the shift actuator device can be utilized with a variety of vehicles having different distances between the vehicle seat and the shift lever.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.